The Lazy Devil
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: With the arrancar threat rising in the human world, Hitsugaya and Rangiku leave as a part of a strike team to defend Karakura town. That leaves the entire Tenth Division in the hands of Taidana Akuma, their lazy third-seat. How will he cope with leading his division in a post-betrayal Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

Taidana loved sleeping. If he had the chance, he'd sleep all day and spend his nights doing simple things like eat, read and possibly sleep more. He was a creature with base comforts; he didn't need any of those more complex things like having an active social life or trying to achieve bankai. He was comfortable where he was and he doesn't feel the need to change.

Although, if he was serious about wanting to do nothing but sleep, he probably should retire from the the Gotei 13, but being a shinigami is one of the few prides in his life, one of the things that testified that he actually did something. Serving the Seireitei is something that he'll always be proud of.

Which brings us to the fact that if Taidana was so proud on being a shinigami, he probably shouldn't be sleeping on the job.

Taidana's office was averagely spaced, a couple of square feet at best, with the bare essentials occupying the room such as the chip wood desk and a mediocre bookshelf filled with the few knick-knacks he managed to procure over the years and some textbooks he needs but never actually uses. The desk which should be sitting in the very centre of the room was flushed against the wall sideways, allowing Taidana an excellent view of outside through the large window, perfect for daydreaming and leaning his head against when he napped. All in all, it was actually rather nice. To him, anyway. Most assistant captains want a more luxurious room, or more decorations, or better furniture, but Taidana takes what he gets, especially since the room isn't exactly meant to be his in the first place.

Taidana had a joint share of the room with his assistant captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, because she never really used it and Hitsugaya-taichou told him he could share with her in the vain hope that he'd actually use it to help with paperwork. It was a sound strategy, except Taidana is almost as useless as Rangiku with helping his captain with paperwork. All in all, he wasn't exactly the best third-seat in the Gotei 13, but he does his best.

Taidana was leaning against the wall with his bare feet up on his desk, sleeping soundly. A large stack of paperwork that was half-heatedly finished was pushed up to the edge of the table, as if he was sick of looking at his attempt at administration. His zanpakutou was carefully propped next to him, the jet black sheath hiding the equally as black blade. The sun shone gently onto his pale features, warming him in a way that only the sun could do. A quiet, lazy day, just how he liked it.

BAM! The door flew open to reveal an enthusiastic Rangiku, who then ran into the room and flung herself onto the desk, causing the stack of paper to slither off the desk and into a mess.

"Taidana!" Rangiku cried, oblivious to the fact that he was somehow still asleep. She waited a few mL oments, then poked his cheek a few times. "Wakey wakey, Taidana!"

Taidana stirred, a small smile appearing on his lips. He slowly opened one eyelid, looking at his assistant captain with one scarlet eye. "Oh hey, Rangiku-san. You came in quietly."

Rangiku wiggled herself off the desk and onto Taidana's lap and put her arms around his neck. "Oh Taidana, you know you don't have to use honorifics for me!"

Taidana looked up at the roof smiling, avoiding her eyes and her voluptuous breasts. "Yeah, but you know Sir would get annoyed and tell me to respect my superiors." Taidana was too lazy to say 'Hitsugaya-taichou' or even just 'taichou'.

Rangiku smiled sunnily up at Taidana, running her fingers through his jet black hair. He remained completely unfazed by her flirting; he's dealt with this for years.

"To be honest I'm actually surprised you remember me, you usually get so drunk that you can't even remember my face," Taidana continued, that same mild smile on his face.

"Oh Taidana, how could I forget you!" she snuggled up to his neck. You forgot who I was yesterday, he thought, sweatdropping.

"Anyway, it's the end of the day, and Hitsugaya is allowing everyone to leave a few minutes earlier, which means more time for drinking!"

"Yay," Taidana cheered half-heartedly. He knew what would come next.

"So, come with us for once! You barely do anything except work and sleep and train, and that's boring. I want to make some good memories with you." Rangiku fluttered her eyelashes alluringly at him, which may have been effective if he wasn't still looking up at the roof.

"I do go out with you sometimes, you just end up too drunk to remember me there," Taidana reminded her.

Rangiku looked blankly up at him. "You do?"

"I sure do. I always make sure you get home okay." Taidana was nothing if not courteous.

"Oh Taidana, you do care!" she snuggled up to his neck once again. "So you're coming?"

"I'll see what I can do," Taidana promised half-heartedly.

Rangiku leaped out of his lap. "Yay! Well have a fantastic time, I just know it!" She strolled out of the room, yammering on and on about the things she wanted to do that night.

Taidana sighed and wearily stood up. He wasn't really in the mood for social interaction, but then again, when was he? He just didn't have the stamina for it, and if he didn't retire early he found a quiet,place and just sat there. He wasn't renowned for his social prowess.

But Rangiku had asked him, and he didn't want to let her down. Also he knew that if she was going out, then Shuuhei and Izuru will be too, and Taidana would enjoy catching up with his closest friend since the academy. Maybe he might actually make a move on Rangiku tonight, for once, and that'd be entertaining at least.

Alright, I talked myself into it, Taidana thought. No need to layer on so many excuses. He reached over and grabbed his zanpakutou, Jigoku no Mon, and securely slotted it on the right side of his shihakusou. He ran a finger through his hair and walked out of the office.

The Tenth Division barracks was, in Taidana's opinion, the nicest one out of the Gotei 13. It was spacious and comfortable, but also functional, like the division that occupied it. Taidana felt kindred spirits in this division, and felt much more at home than his previous one, the Eigth Division. But that was many years ago, and he wasn't in there as long as he's been in this one now. He was accustomed to thr people here, and he enjoyed thr sense of normality he felt now.

Taidana walked slowly, taking his time to leave. He knew Rangiku had left to assemble thr others, but that will take time. A group of low seated officers walked past, and they nodded their heads respectfully. "Greetings, Third-Seat Akuma," they said in unison.

Taidana grinned genuinely at them. "Hey guys, have a good day," he said before continuing walking. They grinned back and whispered amongst themselves. With a surname like Akuma, which literally meant devil, most would expect him to be a cold and emotionless monster. Hell, even Taidana would expect that. But he enjoyed being kind, And he can't even remember the last time he lost his temper. He was one of thr least likely people to be a devil.

Soon Taidana was outside, slipped on his sandals and headed towards his accommodation to stash his zanpakutou. He took it with the intent of training today, but paperwork distracted him, so it never really happened. Tomorrow, I promise, he thought to it. I'll even ask Shuuhei or someone to spar with me.

Jigoku no Mon shifted restlessly within his soul. I will remember, it hissed.

I know you will, Taidana thought back, gripping the hilt with his right hand. The hilt was black, with deep red diamonds occurring periodically up to the guard, which was circular with round shapes cut out of it. The blade went straight for a few centimetres, then angled sharply before continuing. It was a very unusual looking zanpakutou, but Taidana was just as unusual slit balanced out.

When he got to his accommodation which he shared with everyone from the Tenth Division save the captain, he kicked off his sandals and went to his room. He threw the sword onto his bed then went back outside, put in his sandals once again and set off back to the barracks. He walked around four steps before he saw Rangiku with Shuuhei, Kira and Renji, who she must've wrangled into the fold. Try saw him and headed over.

"You can come?" Rangiku asked excitedly. Her enthusiasm was almost visible.

Taidana scratched his head. "Hell, why not. I've got nothing better to do."

"Except sleep," Shuuhei added. Taidana grinned at him. They had been at the academy together and entered the Gotei 13 at the same time. He was Taidana's closest friend, and Shuuhei knew this so he was constantly inviting him to outings like these, even though they were vice-captains and Taidana was only a third-seat. Taidana can't help but wonder why the other vice-captains accept him so readily, especially Izuru, since he was terrified of him without warrant. Glancing at him now, Taidana saw that Izuru had an almost panicked look.

Taidana smiled at him. "How are you today, Izuru-san?" he asked politely.

Izuru jumped slightly. "Ah, I'm doing well, Akuma-san! Thank you for asking!"

Renji rolled his eyes. He had no qualms with Taidana, so he couldn't see why Izuru was so jumpy around him. Renji and Taidana were actually both up for the vice-captaincy of the Sixth Division, but Taidana lost out due to his excessive laziness. Taidana had no hard feelings: if he wasn't right for the job, then he didn't deserve it. He wasn't going to make a big fuss out of it. But he knew that Renji still felt bad about the whole affair, mostly because Renji hadn't been a shinigami for as long.

"Okay, let's go then," Taidana said. He stretched his arms over his head; his muscles always felt stiff. Rangiku laced her arms through Shuuhei's and Izuru's and skipped off, half dragging them. Renji and Taidana followed behind, albeit less enthusiasticly.

* * *

"Oh lord," Taidana murmured as he looked around the bar. The few people that still hung around them at this time of night were huddled nervously near the bar, with the bartender looking around, still in shock at the near spontaneous destruction that occured. Rangiku was flung over a chair, out cold. Taidana couldn't help but be impressed; she had drank twice the amount that would've knocked him out. Shuuhei was staggering around the room, a few seconds away from passing out and Izuru was chatting up a lamp. Renji had left a few hours previous, stating something about an important mission he was on early in thr morning, so Taidana had let him go and had chosen to remain sober, because somebody has to make sure these idiots get home alright and it may as well be him.

Taidana walked up to the bartender. "Uhh, is everything payed for? I'm gonna make sure these guys get home now," he said.

The bartender shook his head furiously. "N-nno, everything is payed for! If I miss anything, I'll charge it to Matsumoto-san's tab!"

She has a tab here. That doesn't surprise me, Taidana thought dryly. "Is there anything you need me to do then? They did wreck the place pretty bad."

Shuuhei collapsed onto a table with a loud bang.

"Just get them out of here, please."

Taidana shrugged. "Alright then." He walked over to Rangiku and slung her over his shoulder, then grabbed Shuuhei's arm and flung that over his other shoulder. "Come on Izuru-san, we're leaving," he called out to the final member.

Izuru looked up at him with devastated eyes. "But I was talking to Lamp-chan!"

"Lamp-chan will call for you in the morning," Taidana said. "Won't you, Lamp-chan?" He then put on a high pitched voice. "Of course I will, Izuru-kun!"

"Okay Lamp-chan, I'll talk to you later!" Izuru jumped up and swayed. Taidana threw an arm out and grabbed him, at the cost of almost dropping Rangiku. A bit of wobbling took place before both men finally corrected themselves. "Come on, or Ichimaru-taichou will be mad."

That got Izuru moving. He visibly shuddered, then almost bolted out the door. Taidana realised he'd have to run to catch up with him, which sucked because he wasn't a big fan of running. "Thank you very much!" he called out to the bartender, running out. The bartender call back, "Thank you, shinigami-kun!"

Where is he, Taidana thought, looking around for Izuru. He adjusted the still-unconscious Rangiku and Shuuhei.

Come on, Izuru, don't get me in trouble, Taidana begged. He started to run, whipping his head around to catch a glimpse of the missing shinigami. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Izuru, and immediately gave chase. He could hear his cries of, "I'M SORRY, ICHIMARU-TAICHOU! I'M SO SORRY!"

"I am not payed enough for this," Taidana grumbled. He pursued Izuru and managed to catch up to him. "Izuru-san! Please stop!" he begged.

"But Ichimaru-taichou may need me!" Izuru cried.

"But I saw him just a moment ago!" Taidana replied, thinking quickly. "He says to go back to your room and to wait for him there!" Taidana knew of Izuru's fierce loyalty to his captain, and he shouldve remembered that he would reacted to the mention of his captain in his drunken state. But now he was using that loyalty to his advatage: he knew Izuru would now go straight back to his room, no detours. He also wasn't too drunk, so there wasn't a chance of him passing out in a gutter or something. Now Taidana only had to deal with the two other vice-captains on his shoulders.

Taidana decided to go dump Shuuhei in the Ninth Division accomodation first, since it was closer to him at the moment than the Tenth Division's. He felt a bit hesitant going into another division's rooms without permission, but as soon as he was through the threshold a young unseated officer saw him and offered to take his unconscious vice-captain back to his room. Taidana thanked him and headed off home, wondering what rumours about him will surface tomorrow. He set off at casual pace back home, shifting Rangiku slightly. She wasn't too heavy, and he was pretty strong so it didn't bother him. The night had a tinge of chill in it and the moon shine so brilliantly it easily illuminated the streets. Taidana stopped and looked up at it. I wonder what it would be like to live on the moon, he wondered. His mind started to drift away and he probably would've stood there for the rest of the night, but Rangiku started to stir, and Taidana knew that she should be at home, to try and ward off the inevitable hangover she's going to experience. Taidana laughed softly. He wouldn't want to be in her shoes tomorrow morning, not for any sum of money.

The accommodation finally appeared, and Taidana carefully slipped his sandals off and awkwardly took off Rangiku's, sliding them neatly into the place next to his. Her room was conveniently next to his, since the rooms were organised by rank. He slid the tatami door open and carefully lay the vice-captain on her bed. She looked almost innocent when she slept, and Taidana knew that if Shuuhei was in his position he'd probably kiss her goodnight. But Taidana didn't feel anything beyond friendship for his superior, and he knew that while she flirted outrageously with him, she didn't feel anything like that either.

Taidana tiptoed out of her room and into his own. He had a feeling that he was probably going to sleep in tomorrow, and Hitsugaya-taichou will get angry at him, but if he timed it right he may be able to divert some of his fury onto him rather than Rangiku.

Taidana slipped out of his shihakusou and got into bed, then realised that Jigoku no Mon was snuggled up next to him. He propped it on the wall next to him and started to drift off. This was his favourite part of the day, when he was expected to sleep. Even though it was a bit later than he liked, it was at the cost of spending time with his favourite people in the world. Taidana felt a smile creep onto his features. He enjoyed himself tonight.

* * *

Thank you for reading. For interest, Taidana's full name is Taidana Akuma, which means "lazy devil". This chapter was to flesh him out and establish who is is and how he interacts with others, but next chapter the story will commence. Please stick around for it, it's gomma be a doozy.


	2. Chapter 2

For once in Taidana's long career as shinigami, he did paperwork willingly and actively.

The whole issue with the ryoka was a mess. The Exodus of the Three Captains (as Taidana nicknamed it) had left the entire Seireitei in complete disarray, regardless of what division you were in. The captains wore a constant expression of stress, horror and melancholy. The vice-captains always looked panicked, especially Izuru, Momo and Shuuhei, as they found themselves having to step up into a seemingly impossible role, the ones of their captains. Taidana couldn't help but be concerned for them, especially Shuuhei. Shuuhei was the longest friend he's had and he barely sees him anymore, and when he does it's only for a minute. He's never seen Shuuhei so tense, and that worried him.

Taidana slapped the form he just completed into the OUT pile and slid a new one from the IN pile. _Not long now._ He could feel his eyes start to glaze over, and the words started to blur together. Taidana shook his head wildly. Not today, Taidama, he thought, this is to help Hitsugaya-taichou.

Hitsugaya hasn't acting the same since the ryoka invasion. Maybe it was the whole "best friend from childhood tried to kill you" part, but nevertheless he was pretty messed up. Taidana knew that he would bounce back in time, but for now, he was inconsoleable. Rangiku wasn't faring much better ever. The betrayal of Ichimaru-taichou went straight to her heart, but she was starting to repair herself already. Taidana always knew that she was tough, and this was testimony to it.

Taidana kinda wished he hadn't missed out on all the action of the invasion. For half of it he was napping in his office, and when he finally woke up he spent the rest of it wrangling the division into obedience, since they all wanted to go out and valiantly smite the perpetrators. Taidana had to call on all his patience, his rank and even had to play dirty and threaten a few people into subservience, but he finally did it. Hitsugaya told hm that he appreciated it, and that small bit of praise was enough for Taidana to be willing to do it all over again.

Another form done. Taidana started the next one. _That's the problem with paperwork_, Taidan thought wearily, _it gives you too much time to think_. The next few forms blurred into one another as Taidanas pen scratched form after form (Taidana didn't like the traditional ink and brush - too long to dry). It was only when his hand touched the wood of the desk was when he realised he finished.

Taidana marvelled at the stack of paper that sat on his desk. _That's more than I'd do in a month_, he thought. _Hitsugaya-taichou will be pleased. _

Taidana stood up, stretching his muscles. He shook his stiff left hand; he had to twist it into an awkward position to write. Him and his sinister left hand.

Taidana breathed a laugh as he picked up the stack of paper. He staggered a bit before heading out. He peered around to see if anyone was about. Just a few lower seated officers, and they were disappearing. He can't let the division know that he did such a massive amount of work — it disagrees with his frivolous reputation attitude. He darted around the corner, pacing quickly through the barracks. Turned the corner, the door to Hitsugaya-taichou's office in view. Nearly there-

"Third-seat Akuma?" a small voice said.

Taidana stopped and sighed. _Busted_. He turned around, smiling half-heartedly. "Oh hey..." he looked at the source of the voice. It was a young girl with brown hair neatly divided into braids that sat on her shoulders. She carried an asauchi zanpakutou, adorned with a small pink bow at the bottom of the hilt.

Taidana scrabbled his memory for a name. "Uhh, eighteenth-seat Kaya Kobayashi!" He had committed most, if not all the division's names to memory.

She smiled tentatively. "Uhh, would you like some help with your paperwork?" she asked in that same small voice.

"Ah, no thank you, I'm just dropping it off and I'm almost there."

Kaya blushed. "Oh! I had no idea! I'm sorry for distracting you! I'll just be-"

"Whoa, hey, it's okay." Taidana smiled kindly at the girl. "Thank you for offering anyway, that's very nice of you."

Kaya grinned. "I'd just like to help. If you need let me know and I'll come out right away!"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me..." Taidana nodded at the stack of paperwork.

"Oh, sorry! I'll go now!" She bowed slightly then dashed off.

Taidana chucked. _Good kid_, he thought. He went to the door of Hitsugaya-taichou's office and knocked quietly.

"Enter," a voice called out. Taidana nudged the door open with his foot, then slipped in. He grinned at his captain. "Hi sir, how are you?"

Hitsugaya glanced up at him. He was filling out paperwork like usual, with Rangiku lounging lazily on the couch. "I'm fine, thank you Akuma." He neatly stacked the papers and set them aside. He laced his fingers together and rest his head on them. His teal eyes stared straight into Taidana's red one, but Taidana was used to his intense stares.

Taidana gestured to the papers he was carrying with his head. "I filled out those papers you had left over."

Hitsugaya looked visibly stunned. "You... You willingly did paperwork?"

Taidana grinned. "I sure did."

Hitsugaya looked like he could cry in happiness, but he never, never would. "Thank you," he said, his voice breaking slightly.

Taidana walked over and dropped the stack onto Hitsugaya's desk. "I guess I'll be going now, might go see the unseated officers and help out with their training." Taidana enjoyed helping the unseated officers.

"No, Akuma, please stay," Hitsugaya said. It was a request, but there was so much authority in his voice that Taidana ceased moving completely.

"What's up sir?" Taidana asked. Hitsugaya studied him. Although he looked like a child, his eyes were the cold calculating one of a highly experienced warrior and leader. It was that look in his eyes that made him a captain, and for that Taidana would follow him to the ends of the earth. _Maybe this is what Izuru-san and Momo-san felt,_ he wondered.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I will be going on a mission to the human world," Hitsugaya announced.

Taidana smiled. "That's nice, sir. How long will you and Matsumoto-fukutaichou be gone for?" he asked.

"Indefinitely. Which means that during that time, you will be the most senior officer."

Taidana remained smiling. Then it hit him. The smile slipped uncharacteristically off his face. "But - but that means-"

"Yes." Hitsugaya stood up. "Whilst we are away, you will be the acting captain and vice-captain. You will have to attend both meetings and ensure that the Tenth Division doesn't fall into disarray in our absence."

Taidana's mind was reeling. _What? Me, acting as both a captain and a vice captain? Me?!_ "Ah, sir, are you sure you want to leave the entire division with me?" he asked desperately. "Aren't you worried I'll screw up or something?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Well, yes, but that is irrelevant." Hitsugaya looked him straight in the eye. "I have faith in you, Akuma Taidana."

Rangiku jumped off the couch. "Relax, it'll be fine! We probably won't be very long down there anyway, so don't stress." She patted his back soothingly. Her eyes were filled with pride. "I believe in you."

Despite all the compliments they were giving him, Taidana was still in a state of shock and panic._ Yeah, let's give the entire division to the guy whose name literally means 'lazy devil'! That makes sense._ "I uh, I don't know what to say," Taidana gasped.

"Thank you taichou, I will serve you well and I won't burn the barracks down?" Hitsugaya suggested.

"Thank you taichou, I will serve you well and I won't burn the barracks down," Taidana repeated almost robotically.

Hitsugaya smirked. "I bet you're curious as to why we're going. You deserve to know. A strike team is being assembled to protect the human world from the arrancars."

"Arrancars? I thought they didn't exist," Taidana frowned. He now saw why they chose to send a captain and vice-captain.

"They do. And they're attacking Karakura town, which is the town the ryoka came from," Rangiku added.

Taidana sighed. "Those ryoka certainly make things interesting, don't they," he remarked.

"Nevertheless, they've been attacked by two highly dangerous arrancars," Hitsugaya replied. "The soutaichou has decided that the Seireitei cannot sit idly, and we must protect them to the best of our ability."

"I guess that's why they're sending you two," Taidana said.

The corner of Hitsugaya's lip twitched at the compliment, evidently pleased. "Now we have to discuss the handing over of the division," he began. "There is a ceremony involved, and it requires the entire division to be there. Now, when you step up..."

* * *

The ceremony went well, thankfully.

In front of the entire Tenth Division, Taidana had to step up and draw his zanpakutou at precisely the same time as Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya then declared, "I, Hitsugaya Toshiro, hereby temporarily appoint third-seat Akuma Taidana my duties as captain of the Tenth Divison until my return." Taidana then replied, "I, Akuma Taidana, accept these duties." They then had point the tips of their zanpakutou at each other, all ceremoniously. The division watched dubiously, but none interfered with the ceremony. They all had a single thought: why was the captain leaving, and why would he put Akuma Taidana of all people in charge?

That's certainly what Taidana would think.

The ceremony felt drawn out, unnecessary and outdated. The Exodus of the Three Captains has turned everything that felt normal and traditional into something that feels just... unneeded. Izuru, Momo and Shuuhei didn't have this ceremony, so why should he?

On the evening of that same day, Taidana accompanied Hitsugaya and Rangiku to the gateway to the human world. There they said their final goodbyes. Hitsugaya gave a few more point of advice to Taidana in running the division, and Rangiku hugged him goodbye. As their hell butterflies flitted around them, Taidana bowed low in respect. Hitsugaya nodded sternly back, and they went through the gateway and disappeared.

And just like that, Taidana was left with a division.

Taidana trudged back home, taking his time to enjoy the fireflies that flitted in the evening light. Jigoku no Mon hung by his side. _This is it,_ it whispered to him. _This is your time to shine. _

Taidana looked at his zanpakutou in his mind's eye. He saw two figures, identically hooded in grey gowns, their faces obscurred. They each had one pitch black wing: one had the left wing, one had the right. They always spoke in unison, and their voices sent chills through his spine.

_I know what you're trying to say,_ he replied sternly. _I like my position and I don't want to change. _

_But you have potential,_ they insisted._ You could easily rise to vice-captain, even captain! You could be the most feared captain in the Seireitei's history!_

_What, and be like Zaraki-taichou?_ Taidana rebuttaled. Jigoku no Mon remained silent. _Your silence answers my question_, Taidana continued. _Maybe one day I might debate it, but not today. And now life is going to be hard for me from now I, and I will need your support. Do I have it?_

_You will always have it,_ they hissed.

Taidana smiled. _Thank you. Now please, let me have my thoughts to myself for now. _

They nodded in complete synchronism and faded away.

Taidana sighed and stretched his arms above his head. Whilst he recognised that Jigoku no Mon is as much a part of him as his arms or heart, the fact that his soul has chosen to appear like that unnerves him. Even the name chills him: Jigoku no Mon. Gates of Hell.

"Hey stranger," a voice tore through his thoughts. Taidana glanced around him; it was Shuuhei. Taidana was now wandering the streets alone as they slowly started to fill up with young people.

"Shuuhei," Taidana grinned. "Great to see you bud. How are you?"

Shuuhei sighed, and that worried him. That sigh was filled with exhaustion, stress and anxiety. "It's been hard, but I've been managing. Stepping up into a captain's shoes is hard."

"I'd say," Taidana replied. He explained the situation he was currently in. Shuuhei looked shocked.

"Wow, you're in charge of Tenth Division? That's hard to believe, but I'm sure you'll do a great job." Shuuhei smiled.

"At least you have hope," Taidana said quietly.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taichou chose you instead of someone from another division for a reason. Have some confidence in yourself, Taidana."

That was what Taidana needed: a close friend to boost his confidence. Taidana felt his mood lift up like a summer breeze. "Thank you," he said gratefully to Shuuhei. "I can't imagine what you're feeling now, but if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here for you."

Shuuhei slapped him on the back affectionately. His scarred face showed relief and gratefulness. "I know," he said.

They walked along, the silence sitting comfortably between them. They had experienced some hard times in the academy and when they joined the Gotei 13, but they always had each other's back. Taidana could never really describe how much he valued his friendship with Shuuhei, but he knew he didn't have to say anything.

Their pathways had to split, and they said their farewells. Shuuhei informed Taidana of a captain's meeting at midday tomorrow, and since their divisions were right next to each other Shuuhei said he would help him out. The captains were starting to get used to having ranks lower than captain at their meetings, but it'll still be a shock to see a third-seat. Taidana thanked him and walked off, farewelling him. He arrived to his accommodation with barely-hidden stares from the lower seats. Kaya rushed past and she stopped to say a breathless comgratulations, and to offer her assistance once again. Taidana thanked her once again, this time actually considering having her help him with the influx of paperwork he'll have to do. Just the thought of all that paperwork he'd have to do now made him cringe. He went into his room, changed and went to bed, curling into the foetal position.

A captain's meeting tomorrow. Oh man...

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It was a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I'll get into the meeting and aftermath next one, maybe even get him to do some training, hahaha. I'm working really hard to justify Taidana as a character and make him fleshed out and with depth, and I hope that shows. **

**I just realised that 'Akuma Taidana' sounds like 'Hakuna Matata'. But it means no worries, so that kinda fits with him, hahahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Taidana felt that morning was melancholy.

When his alarm screeched at him and he slapped it quiet, he had the strong urge to call into a ball, sleep and forget yesterday happened. But he couldn't, especially not now. His division expected him to act like a captain, so he had to be one in all but name.

He quickly showered and got changed. A glance in the mirror told him that his hair wasn't being cooperative today, so he ran his fingers through it a few times while it was damp. Two locks curled into pseudo devil horns, but he rubbed them out. No time to be devilish today.

When he stepped out of his room, he saw a few officers walk around, doing their business early so they could relax later. Taidana used to do that tactic - hell, he still did it now. He gripped the hilt of Jigoku no Mon and left for the First Division's barracks, where the captains meeting was to be held.

Taidana hated to admit it, but he was scared. He was scared that he'd screw up and make a fool of himself and the Tenth Division and by extent Hitsugaya-taichou, who would be furious at him. Taidana had never felt a fear like this before, and that unnerved him. _No, I have to stay strong,_ he told himself. _Hitsugaya-taichou believes in me, I should too_. He's always had issues regarding confidence.

Jigoku materialised in his mind. _This is where you belong,_ they whispered. _You deserve to be a captain. _

_No, I don't. Stop telling me so_, he thought sternly.

_But you do,_ they insisted.

_Don't start this up again,_ he grumbled. _Leave me be. _

_Fine._ They shimmered out of his mind.

Taidana sighed. He trudged along in silence, bracing himself mentally, but he didn't think that he'd ever be ready to walk into a captain's meeting completely calm.

The First Division barracks loomed over him like some sort of monster, waiting for him to screw up so it can devour him whole. Taidana gulped nervously.

"I know how you feel," a voice said next to him. It was Izuru, and his expression mirrored Taidana's. "This is my first meeting too."

"Well, at least we're in the same boat, we just need to stay afloat."

The two men walked in. When they walked in, they saw Momo sitting just in the doorway, knees up to her chest. "Hey Momo-san," Taidana smiled. She looks completely destroyed, he thought. I'll have to be gentle with her. "Come on, we'll be late."

"I know," she said quietly.

Taidana wasn't very close to her, not as much as Renji or Izuru, because Rangiku never really invited her on their drinking nights. Nevertheless, Taidana respected her, as she got to assistant-captain so quickly, which testified her skill.

Taidana nudged Izuru pointedly. "Ah, come on Momo," he said. "I'll be right next to you, it will be okay."

Momo looked up at them with big, mournful eyes. Taidana offered her his hand. "We'll handle this together," he promised.

Hesitantly, Momo took Taidana's hand. He hauled her up and grinned. "They can't be that scary," he said. She smiled slightly.

They continued down the barracks, identifying the room they had to be in by the intense amount of reiatsu in the area. They found the room and, mentally bracing themselves, walked in.

There wa only four captains in the room: Byakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, Soi Fon and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. They stood at seemingly random spots in the room, but Taidana realised they stood in two lines; they were waiting for the other captains. The captains turned to look straight at Taidana, and he felt the most powerful urge to run, just get the hell out of their sight and hide. _No, stay strong_, he told himself. _Hitsugaya-taichou needs you here._

Wordlessly, Izuru, Momo and Taidan split up and took their places. Luckily for them, Momo and Izuru got to stand next to each other. Taidana, however, had to stand next to Kurotsuchi-taichou, who stared at him with such an intensity that Taidana felt like he was being seared by fire. _Stay strong stay strong stay strong stay strong stay strong..._

Taidana noticed Kyouraku-taichou float in. He nodded to Ukitake-taichou and stood next to Taidana. He did a double-take. "Is that Akuma Taidana?" he asked, smiling.

Taidana grinned. "Yes it is, sir. I'm filling in for Hitsugaya-taichou."

"My word! I thought it was you. It's been years! How are you?"

"I'm very good sir, thank you for asking."

"How many years has it been since you transferred to the Tenth Division?" he asked.

"Too many to count, sir." Taidana grinned. Kyouraku was the first captain to accept Taidana into the Gotei 13. He liked his laidback and easy going attitude and he disregarded the rumours that surrounded Taidana because of his name or zanpakutou. Taidana held him in high regard, and he saw him as a role model.

The rest of the captains came in, along with Shuuhei. They exchanged nervous smiles. Soon the Soutaichou walked in, along with his vice-captain, Sasakibe. He took a seat. Just looking at the Soutaichou sent shivers down his spine. He was the most powerful shinigami Taidana had ever seen, and just being in the room unnerved him.

"The captains' meet has begun," he declared. He looked at each captain in turn. He frowned slightly when he noticed him. "You, what is your name and rank?"

_Oh crap_. "Akuma Taidana sir, third-seat of the Tenth Division." Taidana's voice was clear and polite, which he felt so relieved about. If his voice broke or sounded nervous, he'd just crawl up in a hole and die.

"It's a pleasure to have you here during Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's absence. I'm sure you will act accordingly." He nodded seriously to Taidana. "Now, the first item on the agenda."

* * *

The meeting went on forever.

The Soutaichou addressed every single matter in regards to the Seireitei, and they had to discuss, approve and suggest implementations of it. Whilst standing up! Taidana tried so hard not to fidget, and every time he shifted, Byakuya Kuchiki would glance at him and ice would slither in his veins.

Taidana would sometimes make eye-contact with Shuuhei, and they would silently communicate their boredom. The worst thing is that every captain took it so seriously, no matter the matter. Even Kyouraku took it somewhat seriously, and that baffled Taidana. He was so laidback, but he seemed so serious!

After what seemed like hours, the Soutaichou declared the meet adjourned. The captains respectfully filed out; Taidana and the vice-captains not so much. When they were finally outside they sighed heavily in unison.

"That went on forever," Taidana moaned.

"My head hurts," Izuru groaned.

"My feet hurt," Momo added.

They briefly chatted about what they were tasked to do, then parted ways back to their divisions. They couldn't slack off now - they were acting-captains now. The meeting emphasised that fact.

Taidana and Shuuhei walked along, talking about what they were tasked to do. Despite Taidana avoiding talking in the meeting, he was tasked with organising the upcoming tanabata festival.

"That's a bit ridiculous, making me rather than any of the other captains organise it," Taidana remarked.

"Maybe he's probably testing you to see if you are capable of being an acting-captain," Shuuhei suggested.

"I guess. It's not like I can do anything about it now, anyway." Taidana sighed.

"Last year Tosen-taichou organised it, I'll give you some of the paperwork he did," Shuuhei said.

The conversation descended into silence. Taidana glanced at Shuuhei, he looked mournful and depressed. The scars on his cheeks were almost invisible in the midday sun. Just mentioning his former captain made Shuuhei feel so awful.

Taidana patted his shoulder, offering comfort in a friendly way. Shuuhei shot a grateful look at him. The Ninth Division appeared in front of them, so they waved farewell and Taidana continued on to the barracks.

Taidana sighed wearily. Just missing a few hours means that there was more paperwork he had to catch up on. He felt tempted to just go back to his room and sleep for the rest of the day, because he felt so exhausted. _Nope, dont think like that_, he chastised himself. _You can't._

Taidana walked into the Teth Division barracks, walking straight for Hitsugaya-taichou's room (he was allowed to use it during captain's absence). He slid open the door. Inside, Kaya Kobayashi jumped violently. "I'm so sorry, Akuma-kun! I was just trying to help, please forgive me!" she bowed deeply.

"Whoa whoa, what are you talking about? Why are you in sir's office?" Taidana asked.

"I kinda knew you were going to be late today, so I-I decided to help and do some paperwork for you," she mumbled.

Taidana blinked. "You actually did that for me?"

Kaya blushed. "Y-yes."

"Uh, wow. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Taidana grinned. _How kind of her!_

"I just want to help," she smiled tentatively.

"Paperwork baffles me to no end. How much did you do?" he walked closer to see a massive pile of paper sitting quietly in the OUT tray.

"Holy crap," he murmured. "That would've taken me at least a day and a half, if I forced myself."

"It wasn't very difficult," Kaya admitted.

Taidana turned to her. "You," he declared, "Are a genius. If it's okay, can you help me out with the paperwork until sir gets back?"

Kaya glowed. "I'd love to!"

"Great!" he started to leave the room. "I'm going to the training grounds, so if anyone needs to see me, I'll be there!"

"Okay, Akuma-kun!" she called to him.

"Just Taidana, thanks!" he called back.

Taidana walked hastily, eager to start training. Jigoku no Mon shifted in anticipation in his mind. _I think I'll just train by myself_, Taidana thought. _Just practise using my shikai._

"Going to the training grounds, Taidana?" a voice cut through his thoughts. He turned to see a tall man, even taller than himself. He had blonde hair so light it looked white and blue eyes that peered out from under his long bangs. His hair went to his shoulders, flicking slightly. His sword, which had a circular guard with spikes on the edge and a white hilt was shoved into his shihakusou. He looked at Taidana calmly.

"Yogen Taiyo," Taidana said. "A pleasure to see you."

"A fourth-seat should always know his third-seat," Taiyo replied. "You're going down to the training grounds." It wasn't really a question.

"I am, yes." Taiyo always had a knack for knowing what was happening without even asking.

"Spar with me," he stated.

"Uhh, I was going to train by myself, Taiyo," Taidana said.

Taiyo smirked. "No you weren't."

Taidana sighed. He knew that there was no persuading Taiyo out of something once he was committed. "Well, let's go then."

Taidana didn't really mind Taiyo, but he didn't know him well enough to make a proper assessment. He transferred into the Tenth Division from the Eleventh only a few months ago, and whilst he's now adjusted to the change in lifestyle, he wasn't very popular as he had a disregard of rules and procedures and a preference to train than do his duties. He initally picked fights with everyone at the start, and it took Hitsugaya-taichou to finally pull him into subservience. That was an intense month, and many injury forms were filled out by Taidana.

Taidana reckoned that all Taiyo needed was a push in the right direction. Once that push was initiated, he would make a fine officer of the Tenth Division.

They headed to the large training area behind the Tenth Division's barracks. It was a wide, grassy area, with a variety of training equipment scattered around the edges for the lower officers. There was only a small group of unseated members on the field today, so Taiyo and Taidana had the field to themselves.

When they arrived, they started stretching. "So, what are the limits?" Taidana asked. "Disarmament? Deadly intent?"

"The first one to icapacitate wins," Taiyo replied. "Attack, but don't kill."

"Good. I didn't want to kill you." Taidana said factually.

Taiyo smirked. "I wouldn't let you."

"You don't know the full extent of my shikai," Taidana reminded him.

"Neither," he shot back.

They drew their swords and faced each other. Taidana held Jigoku no Mon in one hand, the jet black blade glinting in the midday sun. The hook near the hilt gave it an even more dangerous look.

Taiyo's blade was a light silver, curving gracefully. A small white ribbon was tied at the end of the hilt. Whilst it was a beautiful blade, Taidana knew the damage it could cause - Taiyo used to be in the Eleventh Division for a reason.

Taiyo held it in both hands. "When you're ready," Taidana called out cheerfully, pointing Jigoku no Mon at him.

Taiyo ran up and slashed with his zanpakutou. At the last moment, Taidana twisted the hilt of his sword in his hands and blocked the blow, the blade running down his arm. Taiyo slashes upwards, but Taidana flicked his fingers to hold the hilt differently and once again blocked the attack.

Taiyo growled and jumped back. "You change your grip on your zanpakutou."

"Yep." He twisted his fingers, so the blade followed his forearm and went out behind him. "Keeps people on their toes. "

Taiyo snarled and the two men exchanged attacks. Taidana started picking up on Taiyo's style. He favoured slashing and occasionally stabbing, whilst Taidana mostly deflected and parried, jabbing his sword in when there was an opening.

Taidana feinted right, but Taiyo predicted that and blocked the blow that came from the left. Whilst they grappled, Taidana suddenly kicked Taiyo's stomach. Whilst he recoiled, he swung out, aiming for his neck, but Taiyo brought his blade up just in time.

"Low blow," Taiyo wheezed.

"Didn't say that we'd fight fairly," Taidana grinned.

They continued to exchange blows, but neither could gain the advantage: Taiyo seemed to foresee Taidana's moves and Taidana knew Taiyo's style now. Finally they jumped back, panting.

"Time to stop playing around," Taidana declared. He held up his zanpakutou in both hands, the blade pointing straight up. "Open, Jigoku no Mon!"

The blade grew red, then Taidana spread his arms out. The red divided in between his hands, then abruptly stopped. In each hand, Taidana held two short blades, completely black. Two small blades jutted out either side of the blade just after the hilt, then widened out then thinned to the point. The hilt was black wood, long and polished. The two blades were connected by a long black chain that wound loosely around Taidana's arms.

Taidana span the two blades expertly. "Your move."

Surprisingly, Taiyo didn't activate his shikai, or even budge. He remained in a defensive pose.

"Well, if you won't..." Taidana threw one of the blades right at Taiyo. Taiyo used his sword to smack it away, but that's what Taidana wanted. The blade wound around Taiyo's zanpakutou, entangling it. Taidana grabbed the chain and heaved, pulling Taiyo off balance with a cry of surprise. Whilst his balance was gone, Taidana darted forward with the other blade. He jabbed at Taiyo, but he managed to duck just in time and slip his arm and zanpakutou out of the tangle.

Taidana smiled. "I thought my Left Gate got you, but I guess you're too fast." He held up his shikai. "The one in my left hand is the Left Gate, and the one in my right is the Right Gate. Together, they are Jigoku no Mon - the Gates of Hell."

Taiyo smirked. "Impressive. That was a good move, with the chain. But you haven't seen my shikai." He flipped his zanpakutou into the air, the blade shining as it spun. "Blind all with your searing light, Shirokojin!" He caught the sword, which changed the moment it touched his hand. The sword was around two and a half metres long now, and the blade was completely white. The hilt was a pale gold, and around a third down the blade, with no guard. A long blade extended from the bottom of the hilt, angling to a sharp point, whilst the other blade remained the same shape as a standard zanpakutou. A long white ribbon was tied to the bottom of the hilt.

Taidana whistled. _White Light God_. "That's a very impressive shikai."

"It hasn't even done anything yet." Taiyo thrust the blade forward, and a ray of light flew at an incredible speed out of it, hitting Taidana.

Taidana winced as his vision went white suddenly. Like a flashbang, Taidana thought. He felt an overpowering urge and quickly twisted to parry of an attack by Taiyo, aimed at his back. Taidana conterattacked, but either his reflexes were heightened or he could actually forsee where Taidana was going to strike, because Taiyo effortlessly knocked away his blows.

Taidana leapt a few metres back, getting some space between him and Taiyo. _If this goes on for too long, he'll tire me out then take me down_, Taidana thought. I have to end this quickly. I'll use the chains to entangle him then pull him down, then strike. But I'll have to be quick. I don't think he can predict how the chains on Jigoku no Mon move, so I have an advantage.

Taidana flung the Right Gate high into the air, above Taiyo. The chain seemed to lengthen as it flew through the air. Whilst Taiyo was still looking at it, Taidana shunpo'd forward and quickly winded the chain around Taiyo's torso, taking him by surprise. The blade fell to the earth, and Taidana grabbed it lightly and shunpo'd again, yanking Taiyo off his feet and into the ground. Taidana shunpo'd and held the sword to Taiyo's throat.

Taidana grinned. "I win."

Taiyo's sky-blue eyes were a mixture of rage, shock and surprise. Finally they dulled down to grudging respect. "I see why you're the third seat."

"I didn't even use Jigoku no Mon's ability though. I don't think you really want to die." Taidana laughed cheerfully. He unwinded Taiyo from the chains and helped him up.

"Why, what does it do?" curiosity laced Taiyo's voice.

"Maybe I'll tell you later," Taidana replied.

They turned back to the barracks to see half the division standing on the edges of the training ground: they'd come out to see their fight. Some were shaking their head in disbelief, whilst some were talking excitedly about it.

"Did you see that?!"

"That was amazing how he used the chains like that!"

"Shoot a ray of light - that's a very handy ability."

"They were so intense! I'd like to see them up against a hollow!"

"And this is why I prefer training alone," Taidana sighed. He smiled at Taiyo. "Come on, we have to deal with some adoring fans."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I know I'm putting a lot of OCs in, but unless you're a captain or assistant captain or somewhat important, you're not really mentioned. **

**If you have an OC you would like to be in the story, please tell me! I love involving you readers into my stories!**

**Did anyone read the latest chapter of Bleach? Wow. I'd just like to say that I totally suspected that he was the captain of that division. Totally saw it coming.**

**And Hitsugaya made me shriek in delight. Especially his rank.**


End file.
